Recollections
by Sanoon
Summary: They all start somewhere. Part of the Dead Man Talking series
1. Rescue

Well...instead of continueing the next Jack-Anakras story right after Spirits and Ghouls...we'll see just where else it goes.

-----

Recollections  
By Sanoon

Chapter 1: Rescue

The sky glared upon Liberty with black spite. Followed up by this deranged rage, the wind growled in anger, making the torrents of vicious rain even more forceful.

In the back alleys of this city, the darkness was impassable, yet still subject to the fury of nature. Water flooded down from the rooftops of the tall irken buildings, drenching the alleyway to a near flood. Outside this alleyway, irkens scurried along to leave the rain and enter the safety of a synthetic environment.

A small irken, barely larger than a smeet, hid within the darkness. He pulled at some objects he couldn't even see in an attempt to find something to protect him from the violent rain, but to no avail.

Chad had ran for what felt to him like hours. His little legs carried him from alleyway to alleyway in search of shelter. He had run out of stamina, and his breaths were heavy, but hardly relieved the burning pressure he felt in his chest. The rain masked the tears that streamed down his face. His sobbing had not eased his pains, nor would it ever help.

He couldn't go back to the Smeets Academy. Not after what had happened to him; what he did. He could never show his face. That irken…. He's dead now. But he deserved it for what he had done, and was going to do.

Chad pulled on a metal sheet that was sticking out of a pile of discarded trash. He needed to find some sort of shelter. The pile gave way, and the trash fell on the young irken with the stained racket of metal and plastic hitting the ground. He yelled as a collective of odd-shaped objects poked and grilled him. But a greater sense of pain rushed through him, originating from his arm. Chad wearily looked to his right arm, even though he couldn't see the limb.

He knew, both by sound and weight, that the metal sheet had sliced a gash in his arm. He could feel the rainwater washing away the blood, and stinging the wound. Even more pain. Why did he have to suffer so much?

An irken of incredible stature, at least five feet in height, leisurely strolled down the sidewalk, passing by the alley. He would have skipped right past it like any other alley, as did everyone else, but he had heard a faint crying. As he stopped, others behind him grunted in protest and walked by him. The tall irken perked up one of his antennas to better hear the one faint sound that had caught his attention. It was close…real close.

The tall irken pinpointed the origin of the cry to the alley he was next to. Pushing politely by the passerby, he came upon the alleyway that was engulfed by darkness. He squinted his eyes in an attempt to break the darkness and see the mysteries it held.

He gingerly nodded to himself, as he was indeed sure the cry came from this alley.

Chad had stopped his sobbing, attracted by the attention of the tall irken. The tall irken easily stood out from the others that passed by behind him. Unlike the others, this one was wearing a large, almost oversized purple robe with black trim, made from a silk-like material. A personal shield kept the water from drenching the irken.

The tall one leaned in slightly, and spoke to the small being in the shadows. "Hello?" he said, a sign of age lingering in his voice, yet it didn't displace his subtle curiosity.

Chad whimpered and kicked his body away from the irken that stood so tall.

"Don't be scared," the irken said reassuringly as he knelt to the ground.

The young smeet had stopped crawling away, but still stared with distrust.

"Please, come out into the light, little one," the tall irken said

Chad found the older irken's serene voice calming and trusting. But still, he could be like the other irken; the short one.

"At least come into the light."

The smeet choked up a slight sob and sat there, divided in what to do.

"Let me help you, little one."

Chad managed to weakly push his fear aside and crawled forward, slowly entering the light, and stood up.

Instantly, the man's eyes widened in shock, and he gasped in surprise. The foot and a half tall smeet's light green skin was stained by the remnants of blood that was quickly washed off by the rain. The scant clothing that remained on the near-naked smeet, a piece of fabric that was once a shirt, suggested he was in the Smeet Academy.

But what shocked the taller irken the most was the great amount of cuts, scrapes, and choke markings that dotted the young smeet's skin.

"Oh…my…." The irken mumbled sympathetically.

Although sorry for the smeet before him, he was also proud of him. The smeet's eyes was a rare golden yellow; a sign of individuality in the conforming universe.

"We'll have to look after those cuts, especially that one." He nodded towards the gash on the smeet's arm. "Do you have a family?" Slowly, the smeet shook his head. "A home?" Again, the smeet shook his head.

Of course the smeet knew he had a family and a home, but he could never go back. He'd get in so much trouble. He didn't need more strife in his young life.

The tall irken held out his hand to the smeet, who drew back in terror. Even so, he held his hand open. "Come on. I'll take you to a safe place."

Chad did fear the tall irken, but the rain had turned cold, and nothing around him would offer any warmth. Nothing around him would help. If this tall irken was truly going to kill him, then he hoped he'd make it quick.

The smeet walked forward, his limbs shivering from both fear and the cold. The tall one nodded to him. Chad grabbed the tall irken's hand and walked closer to him. Upon which, the taller irken gingerly picked up the smeet, and held him close in a cradle.

His personal shield instantly wrapped around the smeet, protecting him from the freezing rain. However, it no longer cleaned off the fresh blood that came out of his wounds.

With the exertion he had faced throughout the entire day and the blood loss, the little irken was hard pressed to stay awake. His Pak was doing its best, but to ensure the smeet's survival, it knew it had to keep him from using any more energy than it needed, and to do that, it had to knock him out.

Slowly, Chad lost consciousness. The tall irken kept track of this, and smiled. "Just go to sleep. You'll need your energy, little one." He delicately petted the smeet on the head. "Rest up, free spirit. I'll protect you from the Empire."

Two figures ran up behind the older irken. These two were much younger and smaller. Each bore marks of combat. They wore long coats, buttoned up to protect them from the elements. However, they were still drenched from the torrents of rain. Their blood red eyes closed, and bowed in respect.

"Master," the one of the left announced, raising his head. The tall irken wrapped the naked smeet within his robes and turned around to stare at the two before him. "The Knights are coming!"

"We have to get you back to the base," the one on the right stated.

"Then we should hurry," the older irken replied.

It was at that moment that the two noticed the head of a smeet sticking out of the older irken's robes. The one on the left was first to comment.

"Master, forgive my asking, but who is that?" He pointed to the smeet.

"He's our newest freedom fighter," the older irken answered. "You'll pay him your respects when we get back. Now we must leave before the Knights come." The two drenched irkens nodded, and walked onto the sidewalk, followed by the older irken.


	2. Master YanTi

Light dawned upon the smeet, creating an unwanted blinding sensation. He eased his eyes open, adjusting to the change. He was lying on his back, staring at the ceiling. A light hung over him, blotting out the surroundings behind it.

Chad turned his head to his side, and saw the room a bit more clearly. The walls were a blank gray, with chipped paint that would suggest the room once held an elegant grass green shading. Various pieces of equipment were stretched across the room, including a great deal of medical tools. A few chairs rested against the wall, near the gray double-doors. Sitting on one of the seats, an irken with red eyes was reading a book. Chad noticed a long claw scar on his right cheek; probably from a battle of long ago.

Chad sat up on the table he was resting on, and noticed he was wearing a small purple robe. A soft material, much unlike the clothes the Academy made him wear. He pulled open his robe to look at his skin, and found a great deal of bandages across his body. He raised his right arm up, pulled back the sleeve, and stared at the wound. All sealed up.

"You're awake," said the irken sitting at the chair. The sudden noise had caused Chad to jump before looking back to the speaker. "Wait there. I'll get Master." Then he rose, brushed his closed trench coat off, and left the room.

The young smeet blinked few times before pulling his legs up to his chest. He couldn't deny it. He was scared. He didn't know any of these people, he didn't know where he was, and most importantly, he was starting to wonder if he made the right choice; allowing the tall irken to take him. But then again…compared to what had happened previously to him…maybe this was best.

The doors opened, and the tall irken from before walked through, still adorned in his odd robes. He smiled upon seeing the smeet, and held his arms open, as if waiting to receive a hug, yet fully knowing there was no hug.

"Little one, you're awake," he stated joyfully. He stepped closer to the table and lowered his arms to clasp his hands together. "Do you feel better?"

Chad thought for a second. He had forgotten about the pain he once felt. He was relieved to find that his wounds no longer hurt, so he nodded to the tall irken.

"Good. I said I would help you, and I have not lied to you."

Chad did remember him saying that.

"Let's go to my office." He nodded to the room. "This room is depressing." Chad didn't nod, nor shake his head; he just stared, curious, yet fearful. The tall irken reached out and picked up Chad under the arms, and pulled the smeet into a cradle. The irken walked out through the room's doors, walked by the red-eyed irken in the trench coat, who followed the tall irken as they continued down the hallway.

The hallway's design itself contrasted greatly with the medical room they were just in. The halls were decorated with a light tan color, and lit only by the occasional soft hanging light, which barely reigned higher than the tall irken's head. The doors only seemed to manually slide into the walls, adding to the style of architecture that Chad was very unaccustomed to. His eyes darted around like a casual bird's glare, observing one object or person to the next.

The hallway was scattered with random irkens walking about, reading papers, or listening to music. Some were eating, some were standing at guard. Each of them nodded in respect towards the irken called 'Master'.

Eventually, after many minutes of walking through endless hallways, the tall irken walked up to a large set of double doors, guarded by another red-eyed irken in a trench coat; this one with a large claw scar on his left cheek. As soon as the red-eyed irken guarding the door saw 'Master,' he quickly rushed to open the door.

The tall irken nodded a 'thank you' and walked into the room, upon which the door immediately closed. And what a room it was. Potted plants rested all over the room, which Chad had never seen before as the planet had been devoid of a great selection of wildlife for generations. A small flame danced with an odd pleasure on the lone table in the room. Other than that table and a few pillows sitting next to the table, no other piece of furniture rested in the room.

The tall irken placed the smeet on one of the pillows, and walked over to the other side to place himself down, sitting leisurely on the soft cushion. The tall irken gave a relieved sigh and stared at the smeet.

"Let me properly introduce myself," his aged voice said. "I am Master Yan-Ti. What's your name?"

Chad sat there silently, staring at the tall irken. He knew his name. But if he told Yan Ti his name, maybe he'll know he is from the Smeet Academy and will send him back? Chad shuddered at the thought of going back and getting punished.

The smeet just stared at the taller irken, not alluding to a response.

Yan-Ti raised an antenna curiously. "You have to have a name, little one." Chad shook his head. Maybe he could get a new name now? "Well, I can't call you 'little one' for the rest of your life."

Yan-Ti stood up and started to pace the room, tapping his chin in thought. Chad just stared curiously, yet patiently.

"Hmm, what name could I call you that would suit you perfectly?" He seemed to ask himself more than the smeet, seeing as he wouldn't reply. "Darian?" He turned to the smeet, to see if he approved. Chad thought, then shook his head. "No? Maybe Torris?" It was better…but not to the smeet's liking. Again, Chad shook his head. "Anakras?" the smeet sat, thinking. That stood out to him. He liked it. He nodded his head. "Anakras it is."

Anakras smiled at his new name. It was nothing like his old. He wouldn't be found now. He glanced to his robes that these people provided. He was being treated like no other smeet he knew back at the academy. No one else was respected so well. That's when it dawned on the smeet the extent of where his life was taking him.

This guy, Master Yan-Ti, he wasn't going to send him back. Those irkens in the hall. They weren't going to send him back. This was going to be a new life for him; and by how he had been treated so far, a better life.

Yan-Ti walked back to the table and took his seat. With a smile and a sincere chuckle, he stared at the smeet, who stared back, entering some form of staring contest. "Now," Yan-Ti said casually, "I would like to know what you were doing in that alleyway in that condition, but I'm afraid I won't get an answer. So, I'll just have to skip ahead and get to your initiation ceremony." He clasped his hands together and smiled at the smeet.

Initiation ceremony?

Behind Anakras, the doors opened, and the two red-eyed irkens walked in. Anakras quickly turned and stared at the newcomers. Surprised and scared, he didn't dare show it.

Suddenly, he was lifted off the ground, and glanced over his shoulder to see Yan-Ti picking him up.

With a serene smile, he commented, "Trust me, young Anakras, you'll love your new upcoming Pak upgrades…."


End file.
